FFFFFF aka Pallid
We all know that all pastas are fake! Including this one, so don't hate. April 04, 2017 I had recently installed a screen recorder on my device. I decided to record a little gameplay of my survival world in Minecraft Pocket Edition to test the recorder's recording quality. I had recently spawned a new world in single-player Minecraft Pocket Edition Beta 1.1. Everything was normal at first as usual. I began chopping trees down, crafting a workbench and crafting some tools. I noticed that there were no animals spawning around, so I explored further from the spawn. There are none still, but I saw a sheep from a distance but it despawned immediately. I just ignored everything as I thought that it's just a bug. I came back to the woods to chop more trees down for a shelter. As I continue on, I noticed an entity-like watching me from a distance behind the flowers. I thought it was a sheep at first so I pursued to it for a wool and some mutton but as I get closer, the entity vanished. As it vanishes I thought again, that it was just a bug. So I just ignored and came back to the spot where I'll build my shelter. As I go furthermore on my adventure, everything is going back to normal. Animals start spawning again. I survived and suffered three nights with everything being back to normal. But after those three nights, strange things start to happen again. Animals start despawning including my two cows who despawned as well like before. I kept ignoring those because I always thought that it was just a bug due to my game currently being on beta test. After ignoring those strange events. I just decided to decorate my shelter. It is also nighttime when I started adding the decorations, but strangely, there were no monsters who spawn around unlike the usual. I went back in my small shelter after the decorations as I tap on the bed to sleep. But instead getting on the bed, the game crashed. I started to feel that there's something wrong so I decided to check on the game's files by a file explorer. I checked every file and folder in the "com.mojang." folder until I found a strange .txt file named #FFFFFF. I viewed the strange file, its contents are filled with "F"s and an unknown "entity.pallid" thing. I stopped the recorder from recording the screen on that part and decided to view the recording later. I thought it was part of the game so I ignored and kept the file and came back to Minecraft Pocket Edition. I came back to the game, the world where strange events occurred vanished on the selection menu, even though that it's still in the "minecraftworlds" folder. A while later, I decided to view the recording after that to inspect and investigate. As I view, I noticed that the entity was caught watching me from a distance, two times by the recorder. I got terrified after viewing the recording. Few days after, I began a new survival world for a new start, as I go on the new one. I no longer experienced the bugs anymore since my first encounter, and I also haven't noticed anymore weird changes to the new world unlike before. Here's the part of the recording from my old world as the only evidence left of its existence in the game. According to the encounter. The entity does really weird things, like disabling the spawning of natural entities, making worlds unplayable, crashing the game, and probably killing the player in the end. September 29, 2017 I received an email from a suspicious user containing the following that made my heart beat rapidly: The email contains two disturbing photos and a Russian link. The first photo seems to be a possessed man with a creepy mask on (possibly FFFFFF's real appearance), then the second one seems to be shot outside a house. I then, filled with curiosity clicked the Russian link, and it redirected me to an error page, tried refreshing the page several times but nothing happens. I reinstalled my operating system after 'cos it might have installed malicious pups (potentially unwanted programs) that spies my everyday activity in my PC. Here is the suspicious link from the user. It might be an infected website, open at your own risk! http://xn--80aaaalh9dtall.xn--80aaaalh9dtall/ (the website no longer works since it was last accessed.) September 30, 2017 The error page seems to be not a real error at all. It looks far away from a real error. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Unknown